Booklice
BOOKLICE For the Weird Word Contest. Pauciloquent-using few words in conversation and speech Hive-Male-straight-5-writer-student- Please do NOT touch my socially awkward boyo. No. No touchy. Appearance You're walking through Yellowjacket Hive, turn a few corners, and find two huge, oak doors. Then, you notice the sign that says "LIBRARY" to the right. Oh. ''You pull open one of the doors, and you see the front desk. The little old lady smiles warmly at you, and you give a little wave. It's very quiet, and you tighten you arms around tour satchel, you have come here to work on a big project. You're heading straight for the large, cleared area were you can work. As you approach it, you see a funny little dragonet writing in the corner. You stop, and stare at him for a little bit. Finally, you say "I thought I was the only one who came here," He looks up at you, startled, and quickly pushes his paper away. "Um, hi," he stammers back at you. His honey colored scales gleam like gemstones in the sunlight. "I...was just, um...finishing up," he says. "That's okay. Do you mind talking for a bit?" He stares at you in a way that says 'are you out of you mind?' Then, you notice he wears blue tinted, octagon shaped glasses, with a copper rim. He looks down at the floor. "I like your glasses," you say, trying to start a conversation. "I don't." he said. "Too bad. Hey what's your name?" "Booklice." He's a skinny thing, but you can tell he's tall, just from him laying on the floor. His talons are nice and sharp, very good for writing. His chest is square, but not in a bad way. You see one wing smaller than the others. Even though you feel bad about asking, you ask him, "Can you fly?" He looks back up. "Not very well." He bends his neck down, his blood red stripes looking very bright in the sun His underbelly is the same color. His horns are very long and charcoal colored, and his spikes run down his back, getting smaller as they go. He stands up, and he's taller than you. He looks at you, with his bright amber eyes and finally blurts, "I hate being tall. I can't hide." You laugh a bit, but then realize you shouldn't have. He gives you a little shrug, and walks up to the bookshelf, and picks out a book titled, "''Moonlight on the Hives". Personality Moonlight on the Hives! That's the BEST. BOOK. EVER!! ''And then, you get nosy again. "So what did you mean by you can't hide?" you ask. Still reading his book, he replies, "I'm the tallest in my grade. Everybody notices me. I hate to be noticed." You sit down by him and open up your satchel. You pull out a sheet of equations you have to do for your project, and start scribbling away with your pencil, looking stressed. "I can't just figure out this problem," you say outloud. Booklice gives a glance at your paper, and moves closer to you. "Need help?" he asks. "Yeah, you can give it a shot." You hand him a piece of paper and Booklice dips hi stallions in his ink and starts to work the problem out. As fast as light, he hands you the paper and tells you what you did wrong. ''He's smart. ''You notice. And he is. "Thanks." you say. His nose is back in his book, you say "Your name is fitting." "Yeah I know. Lice spreads on fur. I spread on books. Okay, that sounded weird." He gives you a small chuckle. "So you like to write?" you ask him. "Yeah. And read. And do math. And study. Okay, I'm a nerd." He's finally looking up at you, giving you a warm, shy, smile. He un-crumples his writing and hands it to you. You skim over it, and it's really, ''really good. "Wow. That's a goods piece of writing you got here," you tell him. He smiles. Then, you see him twitching, at your mess sprawled all over the floor. It's easy to notice right off the bat that Booklice is quiet, and a great writer. But his other traits are more secretive, but he gives off little signs without him knowing. He needs to have everything organized. That's that. It makes him uncomfortable, for some reason. He hates being noticed. He'd much rather hide in someone's shadow. A lover of learning and knowledge, he loves to study and...wait for it...take tests. A very logical dragon, but he is also very imaginative and creative. He sets goals for himself, high standards that might take awhile to live up to. A very modest being, he prefers not to talk about himself, and rather not meet new dragons, and at first, tends to ignore them. History You tasked us with writing a Biography about ourselves. Okay. I can do that. '' 'Early Life' ''I was born on a cold, rainy day. Thunder cracked across the sky, and lighting struck. We were all lucky the plains did not catch fire. Mother said she had waited forever for me to hatch. When I did, she said, I was the cutest little being on Pantala and beyond. That's pretty embarrassing to put down on paper. She raised me well, and even convinced her boss to let her take off work, (works for some company in an office) to take care of me. She said I wasn't much of a handful, very laid back and calm. '' ''Father came by a few times, but Mother and Father were already divorced by the time I was born. I wonder what it was like for Mother and Father to go up to Wasp, and go through that long process to get divorced. Me, I would be terrified to even see Wasp. Speaking about Wasp, I was about 2 when she first mind-controlled us. It was scary, I could think for myself, but I couldn't get my body and my brain to work together. I don't remember what she tried to mind control us for. '' ''For my early life, I didn't really transfer to each of my parents' houses. I stayed with my mother until I turned 3. Then, she let Father pick me up from school of Fridays, and I stay over with him for the weekend, and Mother takes me back on Monday after school. That's pretty much my entire week. I don't bother it much, I like having two houses for protection. '' 'Accomplishments' ''Well, it's strange how you made us write about our "accomplishments". Do you REALLY want to hear things like "I won that game you made us play" or "I got an A on a test yesterday"? Like, Seriously. We're KIDS. We're not FAMOUS. I'm not bragging, though, but I do have some minor accomplishments in my life. Last year I won the Spelling Bee. I remember I was so ecstatic when I won. You gave me this tiny metal trophy, which really was a dissapiontment. '' ''And yes, I've aced every test you ever gave me. A very minor accomplishment. Many of us have had minor accomplishments, but nothing to tell other about that makes their faces go "Wow!". A minor accompishment might be you hid from your parents wen they were looking for you to punish you. Or you win a sports game with your friends. Small things that you did, but nothing really to be proud of. '' 'Major Events in Your Life' ''Well, that's a little bit difficult for me. My life is usually so boring, nothing really has happened. Maybe if I think about it...oh! Well, my mother re-married a month ago! I guess you didn't know. The wedding was amazing! It had little flamesilk lamps strung across two big posts on the savanna. '' 'Relationships' '''Trivia' 'Gallery' ' ' Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:Content (Animal56) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress